DRACO
by fire is my forte
Summary: Dragons will rise again. It started with a war. The war that started the myths and legends. Dragons are dying. Draco sends an egg into orbit to find a human worthy of the title "dragon rider".
1. Chapter 1 Part one: The end is nigh

DRACO

Chapter one:

The end is nigh....

(PART ONE)

* * *

"You old fool. We'll all die if we listen to you!" said a young but gruff voice fraught with anger.

"I feel ashamed to call you my father. First you say run and not fight these bastards that are killing us for no reason. Even after my wife and son were murdered by these demons you insist on fleeing like cowardly rabbits from a pack of wolves!" The young dragon yelled at his aforementioned father.

The older dragons in the cave, high up in the mountains of Europe watched on and made quiet remarks upon the younger dragon's disrespect toward the leader of their "clan" and his own father. The oldest dragon, leader of the clan, and father of the younger dragon lowered his head in anger rather than shame at his son for speaking out against him. A short puff of smoke escaped from his nostrils, then raised his head so fast the resulting air pressure caused a small avalanche of ice to escape from the walls of the cave and his son to extend his leathery, opaque wings to steady himself. Then he spoke:

"Murdrake, you know as well as I do. We cannot harm the humans. They are a young and naïve species. You Know of the pact we made in the old days. We shall honor that promise NO! MATTER! WHAT!." replied, Murdrake's father, Draco, in a measured hiss on an upward slant ending in roar that shook the whole mountain. He stared into the eyes of the young lightning dragon, his son. All he saw was hatred, evil and death. One of the elders, and Draco's best and most trusted friend, whom he named his son after, came up to him and whispered in his ear. Draco nodded. Nodded again. A sparkle entered his eyes, but in a blink quicker than a flash he resumed his emotionless posture. The ancient dragon summoned his wife from the midst of the other dragons. He whispered into her ear. She nodded and went to the mouth of the cave, which was situated on the peak of the tallest mountain in the alps mountain range, in Europe. The elderly female peered out of the balcony-like cave and soaked up the white view. She spread her wings and with hardly an effort she was airborne. She plunged downward at a speed that would rip a human to shreds. To any dragon it was a light breeze. She folded her wings quickening her descent. She extended them again and did a 180 when she was almost at the foot of the mountain. When she buzzed by the the mouth of the cave, her back was turned to it. Once above the it, she did a 540 degree barrel roll. She was now right-side up and in a burst of speed she flew to a destination unknown to every dragon except Draco and Murdrake.

Back in the cave, Draco, and the two Murdrakes continued to argue on about staying and defending their rightful land but Draco was quickly losing his patience as his son tried to persuade the other dragons to join his cause. But the elders of their tribe refused to even listen to what the fool was saying. They stood beside Draco and Murdrake Sr. to show their solidarity to their fellow elders. The younger Murdrake stormed out of the cave in a gathering thunderstorm.

"Get ready to leave.... and get ready to do battle with Murdrake when - or hopefully if the time arises. Gather enough food for 7 days travel. You are not to mate, for we can't stop to care for eggs.

* * *

Why? That was she could think. Why was Murdrake so.... resentful toward humans. Astratae had lost many family to the hands of men. But she had pity for their kind. She _thought_ she had raised her son properly. There was a pact between Dragons and Men. The pact was: _Humans would allow dragons to live without fear of being hunted if dragons kept away from villages and/or towns throughout Europe._Her husband, Draco himself agreed to that deal. But in recent years Human civilization expanded. Pushing dragons out of their prefered hunting ground and higher into the mountains, they began to starve; they were forced to steal from farmers and sneak into villages.... it was demeaning and insulting. Rumours spread quicker than a lightning bolt could strike. Then the hunt was on.... killing burnings, the earth shook violently. Dragons and humans were quickly losing in numbers but humans were small, hard to trace. If she hadn't left her parents that night...

She pushed the thought from her mind and focused on her current instructions.

Wait for Draco to finish his meeting with the other dragons.

Two hours later Draco flew into the mouth of the cave. He brushed the snow off of his wings with his tail. He was mad. Astratae, his wife, could tell. He was puffing smoke and clawing the floor of their secret cave where "the egg" was hidden. The next fire breather. The dragon that would brake down the walls between Man and Dragon. Draco took a second to pace and vent. Once he recollected himself he approached his wife with grace and a look as if he done something noble to end their fleeing from humans.

"Well... we'll be ready to leave in two days my queen, but your king has a question to ask you"

Draco and Astratae like to call each other nicknames. Draco called Astratae queen and Astratae called Draco king.

"Ask away, my wonderful lord of the skies." she responded seductively.

Draco was a red dragon, though old he could prove to be quite deadly. With an arsenal of ten foot claws for each of his four toes. He could rip and he sure as hell could tear humans to confetti sized shreds of skin. Or any of those pint sized creatures for that matter. He had smooth skin covered over by scales that overlapped one anohter, Draco's scales- all dragons (for that matter) scales reflected sunlight to a blinding point. Each of his wings were forty-five feet long by thirty feet in width and six feet thick. each of his feet were were as big as three story buildings. He had along and slender neck, like a giraffe.

Astratae on the other hand had golden scales, which reflected even more light than any other dragon in the world. She wasn't an elemental dragon like Draco, who could shoot fire from his mouth, paws and create a wall of fire with a whip of his tail.

Murdrake I could control water and ice. An extraordinary combination. His parents, some say, met by fate. His father, hailing from the great white north, controlled ice- as did all the dragons in the land of frozen water. Dragons coming from that part of the world were smaller for some reason. His mother came from China. From opposite ends of the earth, the eventual lovers met and bred three young even though only murdrake, the youngest, and his older sister, Gredis, the second of the three eggs survived. Murdrake I had dark purple scales. He was also malformed. The joints of his wings had a foot growing from them. This was the only way he walked on all fours like the other dragons. So when he folded his wings, it would appear as if his legs were alright but if he spread his wings. It would make him walk like the men. He was bullied in early life but Draco flew in to his aid. The two became quick friends as they had much in common. The fire and ice dragon duo proved more than powerful in fights with Murdrake going high and Draco going low. In Aerial combat no one, not even Draco could match the ice dragon. With his icy breath, he froze everyone's wings preventing his fellow dragon brethren from flight. It wasn't until the young dragons had began aerial combat that Murdrake I was accepted and befriended by dragons other than Draco.

Draco's son, Murdrake II was as white as pure snow in scale color. He was the exact opposite of his father: narrowminded, bigoted, rude, arrogant and had no morals. He strongly disagreed with the pact his father had made with the men. His element was lightning. It was an extremely powerful element. He could summon thunderstorms and shoot lightning from the tip of his claws. He used this power to destroy several villages across central europe. He was the reason why men started the "dragons and maidens" rumours becvause he would take villagers, usually women and eat them as a warning just as much as a snack.

"My queen," Draco went on, "have you finished the spell to send the egg into orbit?"

"Yes, Draco.... but what if our little egg doesn't find a suitable human to bond with?"

"Don't worry. It will" He said as he covered Astratae with a wing.

* * *

Yes I've finally finished part one. Before I start writing part two. i need reviews. So if you want to know what happens next send a review. I already have it written down (not on fanfiction) but I don't want to start until I get a certain number of reviews. In the meantime I'm going to start my Legend of zelda story. See it deh. Me a roll gwan


	2. the end is nighpart 2

CHAPTER 1

THE END IS NIGH…

PART 2

Elsewhere in the mountains of Europe, Murdrake II was charging his powers in preparation for the long travel ahead. He "showered" in the lightning of the thunderstorm he created.

His father was stupid. How could he run from such an opportunity to destroy the slime that destroyed his entire home when he was a hatchling?

That was weak.

Even when his wife and son were murdered in cold blood, his father stood by with no measure of revenge.

He was pathetic.

_Well, if you want something done. You have to do it yourself. _The malicious dragon thought to himself.

Draco sighed. He could see the thunderstorm. He knew what was going on. Astratae came up to him and ruffled up her wings.

"Should we go over there and end this before it begins?"

"No." was his reply.

"Why not, the boy is brilliant but arrogant. He is a malevolent opportunist." Astratae reminded Draco of the monster that they had bred.

Draco on the other hand still refused to kill his own son. Trying to change the subject he told Astratae to prepare to send the egg into orbit. She looked dangerously at him realizing the change, but complied anyway.

"Draco, why are going to send Gajiru away? Why can't we just take care of him? Help him find a human? Stop this nonsense about running away?" Astratae bombarded her husband with questions, filling her eyes with tears.

Draco sighed. This was the fourth time she had asked this of him. Draco, on the other hand, knew what he was doing. If Astratae had seen that vision of the future, maybe she would be Gung-ho for sending Gajiru's egg into space. Draco visibly shuddered.

Astratae saw Draco shudder. She knew she should trust Draco. But she was emotionally attached. To her it was a second chance to raise a child. Swallowing her pride she told Draco she was ready. She looked at the egg, lovingly. A bright beam of light entered the cave. Draco's body was the source. The light seemed to be re-shaping the ancient dragon's body.

Transfiguration.

When the light died down, a handsome, delicious-looking young man took his place. Human-Draco looked at the ten foot egg. He started speaking in dragontongue but it sounded different to Astratae. His hands glowed in a bright white light. The egg containing the infantile dragon caught on fire. The egg shook. It rocked from side to side as if the precious cargo it contained was being roasted by its heat. But, in truth, the baby felt nothing. The egg started rising with the spell the magical dragon had placed on it. The egg defied gravity only for a second though. It came crashing back to earth with no damage done. The ice showed signs of damage though. In another flash, the egg completely disappeared.

"It is done…" Draco confirmed their success.

Astratae turned away, sobbing. The light returned just as brightly and Draco resumed his dragon-shape.

Suddenly there was a flapping sound and Murdrake I was in the cave. After surveying the scene he didn't bother inquiring about the egg. Instead he gave them the report about the current food situation.

"Sir, my liege," he said with a formal lowering of his neck and head, "The food will last… but only for a day or two. We need more time, sir."

Draco looked as if he were about burn down the entire mountain in his rage. Finally, he responded, "Well my friend, if it is time you need, it is time you get. How long do you think you will need?"

"About three days at best. If our fortune holds out… we'll be able to leave by the beginning of the next week."

"Okay old friend… do what you must."

"Yes, Draco."

As he turned his back to go, Astratae pushed passed him and flew out herself.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"She's upset about the egg."

"Oh…"

"Well…she'll come to cope with it."

Murdrake nodded and left the cave, leaving Draco alone in the cave.

* * *

"Hmm… what are you planning father?" Murdrake II asked himself out loud. He had seen the two flashes but knew nothing of its intents and purpose…. except the source. His parents' cave.

* * *

Yes now!!! Upto di time. part 2 deh yer. Woah it was hard still. After this chapter it will no longer be uploaded in parts but in full chapters. So enjoy part 2. yes still a bit short but I want it to span 5 parts al the most, 3 at the least. Enjoy.


	3. The end is nigh part 3

CHAPTER ONE

THE END IS NIGH…

PART 3

Murdrake II plotted and planned in his castle-like mountain cave. Thinking on what that light was, about the days to come and what he would do to the humans after he killed the other dragons. The only real problem for the malicious young dragon was his father. If he could kill him, the others might even surrender.

_The choice is clear... I am sorry Father... but it has to end this way._

"Everyone! Gather round! Draco, our leader, is about to address the populace!" Murdrake I yelled out from a low cliff. Every dragon either: landed from flight, abandoned whatever they were attended to and gathered their children and looked up atop the cliff as Murdrake stepped off with his head lowered as Draco walked past him.

Draco looked around at the faces below him.

Murdrake, his own son, was as expected, not among the crowd, not within any form of sight.

_Why do I bother with that boy_? Draco looked out at the dragons, looks of fear, confusion and anger on their faces.

"My people," Draco boomed, "We are in a time of great tribulation against us. But do not despair. We are heading to China to be with our cousin dragon. As my trusted advisor has told you, we have to gather enough food for at least five days worth of travel. I have told you not to mate, so as not to slow us down. We fly tomorrow, before dawn!"

Cheers rang out in the crowd. Dragons rejoiced at the thought of being rid of the pests that hated them without reason.

The one dragon not in attendance looked down from his balcony-like view at the dots below. Murdrake had exhausted every possible peaceful solution to make his father see that killing humans were the key to their survival.

After all, if that didn't work he would simply kill him. He was Murdrake, a dragon with a purpose but what he didn't see was what was poisoning his mind. The demon holding his fangs and claws on his brain, slowly gaining more control, turning his scales a sickly amethyst.

Draco could smell the putrid odour that only a dragon of his calibere could detect. No doubt in Draco's mind about what it was.

Demons.

The mountain air _reeked_ of it. Demons circling the skies. Draco could come to only two conclusions; human beings were near or Murdrake was in their grasp. If it was Murdrake, it could only result in lives being lost. A duel to the death between Father and Son.

So be it.


End file.
